


blue. & strangers.

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: blood and honey [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1950s lesbian diner AU, Drabble, F/F, I really don't know either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: She’s dressed in blue silk with her blonde hair in an elegant chignon when Jinkx sees her for the first time.





	blue. & strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> For @artificialversace, who finally gave me a reason to write Jivy.
> 
> Fun Fact: S5 was my first season of Drag Race and Jivy was my first OTP. I’m basic. It’s fine.

She’s dressed in blue silk with her blonde hair in an elegant chignon when Jinkx sees her for the first time.

The small diner is empty except for her - it would be impossible to miss her anyway, but this goddess, this ethereal being is something new for them.

Jinkx takes their coffee pot over to the blonde’s table and prays they aren’t shaking. “Coffee?”

The woman turns her eyes up to Jinkx and nods politely, red lips quirked upwards in a tiny smile. “Thank you.”

Her eyes are almost as blue as her dress, Jinkx thinks, as they fill the mug.

“Can I get you anything else?”

The woman closes her book and folds her delicate, lily-white hands over the cover. “What kind of pie do you have?”

* * *

Jinkx takes her a slice of lemon pie and slides into the booth across from her upon the woman’s asking.

“I hope I’m not being too forward,” she says. “It’s just… It can be lonely, and it doesn’t look like you’re busy.”

Jinkx shrugs. “I don’t mind.” (They want to reach across the table, take the woman’s hands, press them to their lips.)

“I’m Ivy.” The woman extends her hand.

“Jinkx.”

**Author's Note:**

> "blood and honey" is a series of unrelated drabbles and one-shots of assorted characters and ships based on a table of prompts from LiveJournal. The table, my progress, and requests can be found over on my Tumblr @artificialmeggie. I welcome your thoughts here or there. Thank you!


End file.
